Unavoidable Battle
by Commander Yognaught
Summary: The sun rises on a new dawn, yet few of us realize the debt we owe to those responsible for this, to those who dwell among us, anonymous, seemingly ordinary, who destiny brought together to repair, to heal, to save us from ourselves. Full summary inside.


A.N: Wooooo! I've been wanting to do this for a very, very long time. A special thanks to Radaketor, who reminded me of my love for Persona 3 and helped me strike inspiration. Seriously. Thanks. Anyway, on with the story! Also, I'm not going to tell you the pairing yet. The person Minato will be paired with is who my first pairing was the first time I played Persona 3.

Full Summary: The sun rises on a new dawn, yet few of us realize the debt we owe to those responsible for this, to those who dwell among us, anonymous, seemingly ordinary, who destiny brought together to repair, to heal, to save us from ourselves, and they're still out there among us, in the shadows, in the light, we pass them on the street without a glance, never suspecting, never knowing. Do they even know yet? That they are bound together by a common purpose? A glaring reality, to be extraordinary, and when destiny does anoint them, how do they hide from it? How long can they dwell in the shadows before either fate or their own flawed humanity draws them out into the light again? And how will they know what awaits them when it does?

P.S: This chapter was written with these songs in the background:

His Name Is King

Burn My Dread

Stairway To Heaven

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, our arrival will be slightly delayed." Minato sighed at the train conductors announcement. 'The sooner I get off this this damn train the better,' he thought. The train conductor continued his announcement. "We apologise for any inconvenience this may have caused. Next stop, Iwatodai..."

Minato felt a surge of tiredness run through him, and he embraced it as his eyes fluttered shut.

-O-

A blue butterfly flew across his vision, then he awoke. He flinched as a train announcement began blaring in his ears. "Iwatodai."

Minato yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 'This must be it,' he thought to himself. Another announcement came. "This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port-Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

-O-

Minato sighed in annoyance as he got off the train. It was late. He looked at his watch. Almost midnight. 'Its gonna happen soon,' he thought. Minato started sprinting for the dorm. He didn't want to be out here when it happened.

-O-

Minato entered the dorm. The first thing he noticed was the eerily green light that usually happened during it. The second thing he noticed was a boy approaching him. "You're late," the boy said, "I've been waiting for a long time."

Minato regarded the boy, not at all fazed. He had learnt not to question the stranger things in his life. It only led him to dead ends and blank memories. The boy seemed amused by his reaction, or his lack of one. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract," the boy produced a pen and what Minato assumed was the contract from behind his back, handing them to Minato. Minato took them, and stared at the boy. The boy chuckled. "I'd tell you there is no reason to be scared, but I don't think I need to. It only binds you to accepting the full responsibility of your actions. Minato looked down at the paper in his hands. I chooseth this fate of my own free will. Minato signed the blank spot for his name underneath. The boy nodded in satisfaction. "Very well," he then looked Minato in the eye, and Minato was transfixed by his stare. "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away," the boy began to shimmer in and out of Minato's vision. "And so it begins..." The boy then backed away, and melted into the shadows of the dormitory lounge.

"W-who's there!?" came a frightened, half-shout.

Minato turned his head and saw a girl frozen in the path of the stairwell. She was wearing a pink blouse with a short skirt and knee high socks. There was a small red armband strapped to her left arm. Light brown hair framed her frightened expression. Minato guessed she'd be considered attractive by some. That's not really what he was focused on. Strapped to her right leg was a gun, which was strangely ornate. The gun didn't seem to have a muzzle for the bullets to exit. It was just flat and smooth where the hole should have been. The girls hand seemed to inch towards her gun, as if to shoot Minato. Minato didn't even flinch. The girl didn't look like a killer, and even if he was wrong, he doubted the gun could be functioning. Sweat was dripping down the girl's face and she was gasping in panic. The girls hand shot out and pulled the gun from it's holster, but she was then frozen stiff at the sound of another girls voice. "Takeba, wait!"

A girl appeared behind girl with then gun. Her skirt was slightly longer than the girl with the gun's was and her hair was a dark shade of red. She wore a white blouse, and also had the small red armband attached to her left arm. Minato guessed that she was the senior of the two, seeing as the other girl listened when the redhead spoke. The girl whipped her head round to look at the redhead.

Suddenly, Minato's headphones came on. 'Huh. It must have ended', thought Minato. The girl with the gun visibly relaxed, and holstered the gun-like object. She turned to face Minato, and the redhead walked forward to stand by her side. She was the first one to speak. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late," she said. Her way of speaking was formal and refined, like you'd expect someone who's had access to the best education to have. The girl gave a welcoming smile, but Minato could see it was forced. Minato didn't let any expression cross his face, remaining stoic. He merely raised an eyebrow at the girls faking. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the surdents who live in this dorm."

The girl with light brown hair turned to the redhead. "Who's he?"

Mitsuru kept her eyes on Minato as she spoke. "He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys dorm."

The brunette seemed awkward. "Is it...Okay for him to be here?"

Mitsuru still maintained her false smile. "I guess we'll see," she then gestured to the brunette "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

The brunette gave a small bow. "Hey."

Minato kept his hands in his pockets. "Why do you have a gun? Though it's not a gun is it?"

Yukari seemed nervous now. "H-Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby..."

Mitsuru seemed slightly more confident in her explanation. "Takeba does some theatre every now and again. It's a prop."

Minato looked at her, unimpressed and not believing a word. He then chuckled. "Uh huh. If that's what you want me to believe."

Mitsuru ignored what he said. "It's getting late. You should get some rest. Your room's on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there," she said, obviously in a hurry for him to be gone.

Mitsuru looked at Yukari expectantly. Yukari turned to Minato. "Oh, I should show you the way follo-"

"Don't worry, I can find it," Minato cut her off, and strode up the stairs. When he was in his room. He let a small expression of puzzlement fall onto his face. "What are those two hiding?"

A.N: Oh you have no idea Minato.

So, did you like it? Hate it? Hated it so much you want to stab me with a rusty hacksaw? Whatever you think, leave a review. Dem reviews make ma happy.


End file.
